dreamworks_boss_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Templeton
' Tim Templeton' is one of the main characters of the film The Boss Baby. Background information Tim was the one at Baby Corp. He was promoted and then one day he was getting old he went up to Big Boss Baby and she replaced him. Tim was lactose intolerant and didn't come up with answers and she and the other babies who sent Theodore down to the Templetons fired him and took away his super secret formula and sent him down to live with the Templetons. Tim was raised by Ted and Janice Templeton after he was fired by Big Boss Baby. He had an overactive imagination. He had imagined that he rode a motorcycle into space during his bike lessons with training wheels, he fell into a tree and showed his mother his teeth. He needed 3 stories, 5 hugs and his special song to drift off to sleep. He wondered where babies came from. He was overweight when he was an infant at baby corp. He was jealous about his brother. He played rough with the babies. He tried to toss Theodore out the window with a slingshot but was grounded for three weeks. He later got along with Theodore and the rivalry was put aside. He wondered what the strong word is Theodore said that hate is a weak word, he had to find L not loathe or like. He found Love. He fed the baby. They went to puppy co they were babysat by Eugenia. Eugenia would've got fired by Francis for losing Tim and Theodore. Eugene went as an Elvis Presley. Francis, however was raised by Eugene. His brother was promoted. He later had Templeton's oldest daughter his oldest daughter who he gave lam-lam to and then he had a Templeton's younger daughter younger daughter who was a baby that was supposed to be at Baby Corp. Feature films The Boss Baby Voice Miles Christopher Bakshi Tobey Maguire(Adult) Pierce Gagnon (series) Inspiration Newtella from Hump= Full name Timothy Leslie Templeton Other names Templeton or timmy Super Colossal Mega Boss Baby Personality Imaginative, family-oriented, happy, feisty, open, clever, sweet, adventurous, kind, brave Appearance He is a 7 year old child, with an Meme hair swept to one side and has big blue eyes. He has a rosy red cheeks and a shiny yellow row of peeps when he smiles. Occupation Eldest son in Templeton family Boss Baby's helper Alignment Good Affiliations Templeton Temple Goal To help Boss Baby finish mission so he could left Tim Tom's family and let him be parents' Gayest again (success; formerly) He didn't make Booss Baby stay in his family as his younger brother since timmy is the Mother Fucking MVP.(success) Home: Shrek's Shed Relatives AAATempleton and EEETempleton (parents) Boos Babby (adoptive younger brother) Unnamed Normie and two Gay Niggas (future) Petsi likiikiiki Vam-Ham (toy lamb) Allies Boss Baby, Ted Templeton, Janice Templeton, Jimbo, Staci, Triplets Minions His toys, including alarm toy wizard that says "WAKE UP LITTLE NORMIE in Youtube Poops." (in his imagination) Enemies Francis E. Francis, Eugene Francis (formerly) Likes Lam-Lam, his family, attention, Boss Baby (currently) Dislikes Boss Baby touching his Lam-Lam Powers and abilities Sanic Speed, Breaking the 4th Wall, and surviving high doses of Dank Memes. Weapons The Fact he's in a Movie, and you're not. Fate Grows up with Gay Niggas WHAT Quote You're placed with play.